


Get in bed with me

by dickhunter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Condoms, Corpse Husband - Freeform, M/M, Sex, bottom corpse, bottom!Corpse, corpse, in which corpse lets Sykkuno hit it, so I wanted to try something new, top sykkuno, top!Sykkuno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickhunter/pseuds/dickhunter
Summary: Turns out it’s difficult to be the one doing the fucking and jerking someone else off at the same time. It’s very much like doing the cup song, but blindfolded. Sykkuno wants to know how Corpse can manage this all the time.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Jeremy Wang, Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno/Jeremy Wang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> been wanting to write a bottom corpse fic :P

The question comes unexpectedly, like a visitor that hadn’t given them a heads-up turning up first thing in the morning. 

This early, and Corpse’s voice is so gravelly that Sykkuno has to get him to repeat it twice. 

Wanna fuck me?

Sykkuno’s almost certain Corpse must’ve rehearsed this conversation a thousand times in his head as there’s no way he can say such tortuous things with a straight face. Sykkuno props himself up on one arm and narrows his eyes. 

Corpse’s lounging this languidly on the bed, dark hair tousled with sleep still in his eyes, looking boyishly handsome and innocent and absolutely insouciant. Yep, he heard right.

They’ve done everything most couples into their first month of dating have done, although Sykkuno had always been on the receiving end. It’s always been the natural order of things and Sykkuno had never thought of Corpse in that way. Sure, he’s had girlfriends before, but with Corpse— he’s always been able to take care of himself in the privacy of his own bathroom. Maybe that’s Corpse’s rationale, too. 

Their shared pause- which seems to stretch into eternity- melts Sykkuno’s clouded expression into a bit of trepidation. Corpse’s lips are slightly parted, an open-ended question. In his sweatpants, Sykkuno’s dick provides the lazy answer for him. 

“Only if you tell me if it hurts.” 

Corpse appears to consider this for a moment— And just when Sykkuno thinks he changed his mind, Corpse laughs, deep and throaty, parting his legs ever so slightly, an open invitation for Sykkuno to nestle between them. This close, and Sykkuno can feel their shared warmth and somehow this makes him hard. It doesn't take him long before he realises Corpse is too.


	2. Chapter 2

They help undress each other. The clothes get shucked aside to the side of the bed— always pants before socks, though Corpse elects to leave his hoodie on.

There’s a brief pause of uncertainty when they’re left staring at each other-- Corpse looking overdressed for the occasion next to a stark naked Sykkuno. So Sykkuno goes back to retrieves his white shirt and they share a brief chuckle.

Sykkuno has to hide a smile when Corpse produces a little foil package and rips it open with his teeth. “Oh Corpse,” Sykkuno says gently, plucking the rubber ring from the package. It’s been a while since he last wore one. He mewls a little when the rubber clings to his dick tighter then he remembers.

_Shit_ , Corpse thinks, popping the cap of the astroglide and slathering lube over his fingers. It’s not too late to take Sykkuno now. Instead, Corpse begins to work himself open with his fingers. Sykkuno turns away bashfully, as though witnessing something extremely private. But Corpse wants him to look. So Sykkuno finally does, earns burning red at the tips. When Corpse curls his fingers a little deeper inside himself, Sykkuno fucking notices. As much as he misses Corpse’s fingers inside him, he finds himself tugging at his dick.

“I want it. For us.” Corpse murmurs. When his eyes meet Sykkuno’s, they’re a little hazy and half-lidded, but he means it. Sykkuno has to work at himself to get a bit harder again. But then it suddenly happens really quickly— a whispered ‘I’m ready’, pooled cool lube on his fingers, and then Sykkuno’s stretching Corpse open with his fingers, cock probing at his entrance. And when Sykkuno slips in slowly- cock pushing through the taut ring of muscle, he nearly passes out from the sheer tightness.

At first, it’s like being stonewalled. It’s also little weird to be honest, given how disproportionately small Sykkuno’s physique is and how much of Corpse there is that he can’t possibly cover. It takes Sykkuno a couple of thrusts before it starts to feel good, like really, really freaking good, and then it’s just Corpse’s warmth and his low fucking purrs and his heart beating in between his legs.


	3. Chapter 3

So Sykkuno starts off slow. Taking measured breaths and thrusting in intervals of three seconds-- because he’s been keeping count and more importantly-- he doesn’t want it to hurt Corpse. He only breathes a little easier when the pinched look leaves Corpse’s face.

Turns out it’s difficult to be the one doing the fucking and jerking someone else off at the same time. It’s very much like doing the cup song, aside from the fact that he’sactuallyfuckinginsidetheloveofhislifeanditfeelsimpossiblyfuckinggood. 

“How does it feel?” Sykkuno says breathlessly. It comes out embarrassingly high and pitchy like a boy that’s just hit puberty but Corpse just laughs. It’s actually sounds a bit strained, like maybe it still hurts, so Sykkuno gently squeezes Corpse’s length to distract him from it. 

“It’s kind of weird,” Corpse admits, turning away. His gaze flits over the pillowcase, to the torn condom wrapper. It’s a strange feeling to feel this full, but the hand working away at his cock seems to dissipate that pressure. His hand joins Sykkuno’s clutching at his dick. “But. You’re starting to feel pretty nice... ”

From where he laid, Corpse can’t help but to notice how fucking attractive Sykkuno can be. Sure, the man’s always been cute to him, but his immaculately styled hair, boyish looks and that impish grin is a vibe that hits slightly different today. 

And yet there’s also something so beautiful, so feral about how Sykkuno claims his confidence, shifting positions to kneel between the bracket of Corpse’s legs until he’s pressed flush against his ass. His fingers- deft and deliberate, palm roving around the inside of Corpse’s thighs before moving to press his knees apart more.

“Mmmm,” Sykkuno hums appreciatively, tone distinctively darker than usual. “Thick. I-I like it.” When he presses tender, open-mouthed kisses onto Corpse’s knees, it makes Corpse blush in places he never knew was possible. Throughout this, Sykkuno’s thrusts remain steady and unhurried; a maddening rhythm that seems as though he’s being deliberate. 

So maybe this is what it’s like to be taken care of by Sykkuno. He had always been an attentive and dedicated lover, but there’s something about being desired in a slightly different way that makes Corpse feel all fluttery inside. 

“Oh,” Corpse murmurs, twisting his head away so Sykkuno can’t see his face. For one tense moment Sykkuno panics, thinking that maybe he’s broken him beyond repair, but the next breath that Corpse exhales is shaky and he doesn’t tell Sykkuno to stop.


End file.
